Dysnestophia
by Disney-topia
Summary: When Disney characters cross each others path by magical means. A great cataclysm has struck the Disney worlds where heroes and villains a like are dragged into the fray. *not a spin off to kingdom hearts or Once Upon A Time*


The mist rose, like smoke from a cigarette. In tendrils and streams it spread to the sky above. Opaque as a parchment, greyish and overpowering. Suddenly with out warning, a singular dash of golden light shone through the billowing clouds. Breaking through the opaque mist as if it fought against it. Light erupting from forced entries panning from keyhole to enormous rays. The light faded with a harrowing crack from the earth below. The mist slowly, but surely became more transparent. A bleak castle emerged through the wafts of mist. It was grand, but somewhat cold and irregular. It was as if the place had once held great festivity, but now looked cold and haunting. The crumbling monotone grey stone walls that held the castle together were grim and intimidating, it's many russet spires and steeples held grotesque gargoyles that glared with unseeing eyes. The grounds of the castle were both beautiful and unkempt. A phantom giant gate lead to the most alluring rose garden grown wild. The crimson roses dotted coal bushes, with deadly thorns encroaching the path. Something burgundy metallic glinted through the murk beyond the gate. Something that really shouldn't be there.

A demure red gloved hand holding a cigarette holder flicked its ash from an open Cadillac window. Such a thing the forest had never seen, this contraption before them. Out of time and out of place, of course it was in fact a burgundy car with black fenders. The word DEV IL embossed on its number plate. A sign of foreboding. The woman in the car sat ghostly still staring at the ominous construct in her rear view mirror, puffing at her cigarette holder with forced calm. "What the devil?" She gasped while taking out and lighting a new cigarette from her mink fur handbag. Car door opens as she steps out and slams the door "it's impossible!" Storming through the castle gates swathed in her beige bulging mink fur coat with vibrant red inlay. That she let rest a midst her upper arms, her hands still in the arms of the coat. Deftly dodging the thorns while cursing the owner "The fool that can't tend these weeds", "roses be damn them". Finally she reaches the giant oak doors when behind thunder crashes and lightning strikes silhouetting her figure on the door as the rain begins to pour. Briskly wrapping her knuckles on the door "Hello! Hello there!" No answer the assault continues on the door. "My name is Cruella Dev-il, and I demand you open this door at once..." a second later and soft click the door seems to have been unlocked. Cruella burst through the threshold slamming the door open. "Darling! You really shouldn't keep visitors waiting..." she booms before realising taking a swift glance around that the entry hall was bare.

Distraught that all his friends and colleagues had seemed to have vanished not a few hours ago, the little clock stuttered and stittered by the fire in the lounge room. Building up the nerve to tell his master about the disappearance of his other servants. When a bolt of lightning struck that made him jump out of his wooden frame and loose a few cogs. Pulling himself together he realises that someone is knocking the door rather rapidly while yelling something that he's at a loss, as the sound of the rain is drowning it out.

"N-now who's this?" "Visitors? The master won't like this!" He grimaced, but if the noise does not stop the master shall frighten the living day light out of them or worse, lock them up forever. Who ever it is they must come in. The clock summarises hesitantly. "The quicker they come in, the quicker they go" he titters. At the door he realises that the visitor is in fact a woman. Quickly ending the hope that she might be the one to break the curse. He opens the latch. BANG the servant is bludgeoned by the door and flies All the way to the neighbouring wall, where he keels over seeing stars in his vision.

"This is impossible" Cruella wheezes as she wonders into the empty entry hall incredulous staring at the self opening door. "Well somebody must be there darling, and Cruella simply does not play games." Smoke still billow from her mouth as she takes a turn about the room. The furniture and decor were in tatters. Not one item was undamaged. Stopping to peer at... what would have been a portrait if it had not been gauged by what seemed to be long razor sharp claws. "A handsome face... what little beast did that." She strokes the peeling canvas into place. "Perhaps a coat or two." She adds smirking as another flash strikes the room pulling her furs into an embrace. "... cosy" the door to the right 'ers' open. Cruella turns to see a soft flickering from the room beyond. "Hello?..." A pause "Oh this is ridiculous, if I find the inhabitants to this dreary abode. I will do more than tan a few hides. The buffoons!" She storms to the door opens it swiftly and slams it hard. Splinters erupt from the doors hinge. Unbeknown-st to Cruella a huge bulking shadowy figure was watching from the opposite door biding its time.

"Hello?" A little girl voice rings. A few moments ago she had been sure she had heard a rather loud woman from beneath her. Only after taking her bearings did she reply, as she was rather preoccupied. A moment ago she was talking to a pair of curious eyes and a mischievous smile. Already quite at loss previously, as she couldn't quite understand her surroundings back then and now. It got curiouser and curiouser. Though she was quite sure this place was indeed different to the other. Indeed the room in which she was in now was cold and uninviting. The four poster bed had not been slept on though it was elegantly made and the details of tapestry on the wall was unclear with a thick layer of dust. The other place was hot and vibrant a tropical forest with a yellow path, talking door knobs, smoking caterpillars, and positively mad hatters. A snore suddenly erupted from the corner. It seemed to be coming from a dresser. A snoring dresser? "Hello?" She called out innocently. Moving forward so she could see more clearly. It was a snoring dresser. An intricate golden inlaid dresser with a mouth and eyes appearing at the top headstand. Saliva trickling from its mouth. "Hello!?" Louder then before. After several attempts the little girl knew, she would not wake up. Though this dwelling seems so very similar with inanimate objects seeming to be... well animate. It's cold demeanour and inhospitable surroundings told her it was a completely different area. One that might not be to friendly to unwanted guests.

Determined to feel brave, or rather her curiosity got the better of her. Quietly she passed through the door of the bedroom which led to an irregularly long corridor. Doors intermittently placed with suits of armour stationed across from each other seemingly guarding each door. The girl tentatively as quietly as possible flitted to the end of the corridor, which led to the most grand sweeping staircase she had ever laid eyes upon. She would have loved to slide down the bannister, but resisted trying to be as stealthy as possible she tiptoed down the stairs. As flickering light held her as she finished the last step. Light could possible mean life, life might mean answers. Though it had been in her experience that, that might not always be the case. Leaving the hall with the sweeping staircase and follow a red velvet carpet, into what she presumed to be an entrance hall. This is quite the manor she praised, although perhaps it had seen better days. Stopping at a painting on the wall that had been ruined by- what must of been enormous grasping talons. The recipients blue piercing eyes kept her in place. Why? It was not clear. Though she knew as striking as they were, they were not malicious, but then perhaps that was the artists trick. A hulking shadow behind the closest door made her take a step back. The eyes of the painting were not the only eyes watching, twined as she slowly stepped back toward the opposite door eyes locked on the shadow. Only noticing briefly that the light that could only come from a flickering flame it's light licked the stretch of carpet nearest to her. Silently she crept through the door.

"Well, you've been quite rude leaving guests totally un-escorted and unanswered wondering through your home. Might I add your gardener should be fired. Your front forecourt is simply dismal darling!" Cruella sneered hearing the door open behind her. Taking a long drag of her cigarette turns from the grand fire place. "Oh!" Her eyes met the little girls. A blond little thing wearing what would seem to be a blue puff sleeved dress and pinafore over the top. Obviously old fashioned. A maid perhaps? Though a bit young maybe daughter of the owner. The girl stood clutching the wall trying to catch her breath. "Why, I do not live here... I just appeared here. I'm quite lost."

"Ah, we must discuss your fashion sense darling, it's very old hat. A pinafore, ah ha ha. Would you not prefer furs?"

Looking quite brash she replies.

"This is quite new" hands on her dress " besides furs in mid summer aren't you at all in discomfort. Though I never did follow about town trends"

"Why no darling! Pain is beauty. Pray what is your age?"

"I'm Alice and I'm naught, but more then 14"

"14, darling your a baby. Call me Mrs Devile. Tell me do you have any idea where this..." gesturing about the room. "...is"

"I'm sorry I haven't a clue. From the room I appeared in I pressume we are in some kind of enormous manor."

"Manor?... Darling it's a castle! Towers and turrets everywhere. Though it's decor is somewhat in shambles."

"Really!? A Castle!? Oh what a grand adventure I've stumbled upon..."

"Yes, yes..." Quickly loosing interest.

... and then before another word could be spoken. A disembodied rumbling voice cleared it's throat.

"Honoured guests, we welcome you to our hearth, but you can not stay here..." in Fluent french.

"Who's there!" Cruella demanded.

"It came from over there." declared Alice pointing above the fireplace.

"Don't be ridiculous. There is nothing there!"

Alice was liking Mrs Devile less and less with every second.


End file.
